


Intensity: Smoker x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, GTA5 - Freeform, WASTED NYAHAHAHA, crackfic, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoker plays GTA5. No need for an explanation. [ONESHOT/COMPLETE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensity: Smoker x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> idea from PokemonGirl260301

When you walked through the front for of your apartment, you did not expect to see a certain built police investigator playing GTA5 in the living room. At all.

"Um, Smoker?" You asked curiously, placing a hand on your hip.

"Quiet, I'm trying to kill this guy! Damned controls!"

You blinked.

"Well, isn't this ironic," you muttered, striding forward to take a seat beside the silver-haired man.

"Grr! Not again!" Smoker growled furiously as the word 'WASTED' glowed on the screen. You snickered, a smirk on your face.

"I can so totally play better than you."

"Did you get the...interesting...weapon yet?"

"I'm getting popcorn. This is hilarious."

"You don't have to do the missions, you know..."

"Your rating is soooo low. Is your police instinct acting up?"

Finally, Smoker slammed the console down on the table.

"This game is absolute bullshit!"

He stormed off in a fury, not looking back. You promptly picked up the discarded game and threw it at him.

"I'll tell Tashigi!" You yelled, making the officer freeze and whip around.

"You wouldn't dare," Smoker enunciated slowly. You nodded tauntingly.

"Oh yes I would. Now get back here and I'll teach you how to play. You'll be a GTA master in no time~"

The next two hours were spent educating Smoker in the ways of a hardcore gamer. The time was punctuated by shouts of "Kill him already!" and "Beat 'im up, ya sucker!".

The silver-haired man turned out to be a vicious player under your wise guidance.

"Get that loser!"

"Alright, alright, I got this."

"Yes!" you cheered as Smoker beat someone to death with a baseball bat. The 'WASTED' notifications almost never showed up anymore. You were very proud of your protege.

"Go, my disciple, and enter the wide world of gaming!"

The policeman raised an eyebrow at you.

"Don't tell Tashigi, alright?"

You grinned and stood up.

"We-ell, I kinda lied about that part. She's gotta know about your new skills, right?"

It was your turn to flee now.


End file.
